comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunrunner (Earth-7045)
If there was ever an Autobot suffering from untreated post-traumatic stress disorder, Gunrunner is it. Acting as a squadron leader during a major firefight with the Decepticons, Gunrunner mistakenly assured his comrades and subordinates that he'd get them all out alive. Instead, none survived except him, and he only made it out with the skin of his teeth for lack of a better phrase. Because of this, Gunrunner is a seriously changed bot—he experiences tremendous stress and insecurity if forced into combat outside of the safety of his shell, and refuses any long-term command position for fear of losing another group of close friends on the battlefield. Instead, he keeps squadrons assigned under him at arm's length, refusing to tell them "Everything'll be all right", because he can no longer be sure it will be. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Tactician' *'Expert Leader' (impaired) *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Gunrunner's PTSD, compounded by his newly found reluctance to fight outside of his Pretender shell, lowers his effectiveness and can even endanger his troops. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender Vehicle, Gunrunner's shell is specifically designed to generate a vehicle that is able to be driven by a Cybertronian. The vehicle comes equipped with a targeting system with an accuracy of up to 60 miles, two armor-piercing missiles, and thermal generators that can burn through rock. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *Pretender Vehicle shell *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Plasma machine gun' *'Jet mode guns & missiles' *'Pretender Vehicle shell weapons' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tarn (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Orange Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Grey Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Driving Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters